dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Captain Ginyu
|Race = Mutant |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 774 |Occupation=Captain |Allegiance=Planet Trade Organization (Ginyu Force) |FamConnect = Frieza (boss) Recoome (comrade) Jeice (comrade) Burter (comrade) Guldo (comrade) }} Captain Ginyu (ギニュー), also called Commander Ginyu, is the leading member of an elite mercenary platoon, the eponymous Ginyu Force. His name is a pun on gyunyu, the Japanese word for milk. Personality Captain Ginyu is shown to be very loyal to his men and to Frieza, and follows any order Frieza gives him. However, he also can be quite harsh to his team members if they fail a mission, as shown when he harshly scolded Jeice for letting Burter and Recoome lose to Goku, and escaping from the fight. His loyalty to Frieza appears to be so extreme that even after he has swapped bodies with a Namekian Frog, he tries to sneak a Namekian Dragon Ball away from Gohan to make sure that they do not use the Dragon Balls before Frieza can (or it may simply have been as revenge for such a humiliating defeat). However, despite his flaws, Ginyu has displayed a strong sense of honor in combat and prefers fairness in his battles, as shown when he refused to break Goku's neck due to Jeice interfering in their fight, and even threatening to kill Jeice if he did it again. Goku takes note of this and insinuates that Ginyu may not be all bad and even capable of redemption. Biography Early life Like the other members of the Ginyu Force, Ginyu's special powers originated during his childhood. When Ginyu first learned of his Body Change ability, he swapped bodies with the richest kid in his class, which made him popular with girls but also stupid, and he soon realized that men should compete in terms of strength rather than money.Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu strategy guide, 1992 Only a few people have seen Ginyu's true form, and Salza is among them. Salza had to fight Ginyu to become leader of Cooler's Armored Squadron.Weekly Shōnen Jump no. 25, 1991''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, 2007 Commissioned to Namek Captain Ginyu and his comrades are commissioned after Frieza learns that Vegeta is searching for the seven Dragon Balls on Namek, and that the Saiyan's Power Level is growing rapidly, quickly surpassing Frieza's personal henchmen, Dodoria and Zarbon. The force spends five days traveling the stars en route to Namek, and upon reaching the planet, Frieza dispatches the team to capture Vegeta, kill his two companions (Krillin and Gohan), and recover the Dragon Balls which have since been stolen by Vegeta. Efficient as they are, the Ginyu Force do not take long to track down their targets and locate all seven Dragon Balls, with the rest of his team showing off their special talents, such as Burter's tremendous speed and Guldo's time freezing. Initially, Captain Ginyu intends to slay Vegeta by himself, but when his subordinates complain that they have not had the opportunity to fight, Ginyu concedes, allowing them to deal with Vegeta and the others while he returns the Dragon Balls to Frieza's spaceship. Captain Ginyu transfers the Dragon Balls back to Frieza, using his telekinetic powers to levitate the Dragon Balls, but the two almost instantly discover that they can not activate the artifacts to summon the Eternal Dragon. Remembering one of his previous Namekian victims whose last words told of how Frieza could never make a wish even with the seven Dragon Balls gathered, Frieza deduces that there must be a secret Namekian language custom used to activate them. The tyrant uses his scouter to investigate the vicinity for Nameks, finding three of them in an area that his forces left untouched (Nail, Guru and Dende). Captain Ginyu volunteers to force the secret out of them, but Frieza declines in favor of handling the task himself. In the meantime, Captain Ginyu is assigned to watch over the seven Dragon Balls. "Body Change!" While guarding the Dragon Balls, Captain Ginyu is joined by one of his subordinates, a delirious Jeice, who confirms that a powerful warrior has arrived on Namek, and their comrades, Recoome, Burter and Guldo, have been brutally killed. Captain Ginyu scolds Jeice for running away from the battle, and advises against Jeice's proposal to warn Frieza, as he does not want this to compromise his reputation. Ginyu decides to confront this new fighter called Goku himself, leaving his subordinates in the care of the Dragon Balls (in the manga, Jeice is left to hide the balls, while in the anime, they are left to be buried by Frieza's low-class soldiers). Upon convening with Goku, Captain Ginyu determines that the Saiyan is capable of masking his true power level (as Ginyu is the only member of the Ginyu Force able to do so), speculating his true strength to be somewhere around 60,000 (in contrast to what has appeared on the Ginyu Force's scouters as a mere 5,000). The commander's first advance on Goku is only amplified when Vegeta escapes the scene in flight, in spite of the alliance he and Goku had formed specially for the encounter. This distraction leaves Goku open for an elbow bash to the face. Goku and Ginyu continue to do battle, with Ginyu eventually realizing his shortcomings against the Saiyan from Earth. Ginyu started to believe that Goku might even be a Super Saiyan. However, he disproved this as no Saiyan he ever encountered or heard about was as sympathetic as Goku. As Ginyu and Goku continue their battle, both Ginyu and Goku manage to trick each other, using certain tricks and stealth attacks to land hits, as they seem evenly matched. Despite managing to capture Goku in a full nelson, Ginyu releases him upon deducing that he was only able to take hold of Goku as a result of Jeice's interference, blasting Goku with a beam, which distracted him. For this, he admonishes Jeice, even threatening to kill him if he intrudes on the conflict once more. This act makes him seem to be an honorable fighter. Captain Ginyu realizes Goku is not using his full power in their fight, and requests Goku to reveal his full power, which he does, shocking Ginyu and Jeice, as Goku's power was 180,000, while Ginyu's was 120,000. Accepting that he is at odds with Goku, Ginyu's next action is a startling one. He spontaneously stabs his chest, before revealing his true plot: resorting to his ability to exchange bodies in an attempt to level with Goku, showing the reason why he stabbed his old body; so that Goku cannot fight back and will eventually die of blood loss. The body change is a success, but Captain Ginyu fails to make the most of Goku's shell's power level of 180,000, stopping short at just 23,000. Only in the English dub, Jeice says that the power level was actually growing ''weaker. With this, he is promptly forced into a losing battle against Gohan and Krillin while Vegeta battles Jeice. However, midway through the battle, he begins to learn how to draw out Goku's full power and begins to fight back and win against Gohan and Krillin, even when Goku (having also learnt how to utilize Ginyu's body's power) tries to come to their assistance, Ginyu easily defeats all three of them. It is not until Vegeta, having finished off Jeice, appears and pummels Ginyu with his new maximum power. Beaten into the ground, Ginyu attempts switching bodies with Vegeta twice. The first time, Goku, still rendered within Ginyu's body, interferes with the attack. The second time, the further injured Goku successfully tosses a Namekian Frog within the trajectory of the Body Change's energy wave, thus rendering Captain Ginyu's soul trapped within the shell of the frog. Unable to pronounce the technique, he is unable to transfer himself to a new body. Likewise, Ginyu's original body inhabits the Frog's soul, and in a similar manner, can only speak in croaks. Captain Ginyu is ultimately the only member of the Ginyu Force not to be killed by Vegeta. Though Vegeta has the opportunity to finish the captain off after Ginyu switches bodies with the frog, Vegeta opts not to kill him so as not to get "toad guts" all over his "nice clean boots" (in the manga and Kai, Vegeta lets him live after Goku mentions that he is no longer a threat, and states that the life he has ahead of him is torture enough). Frog Ginyu In the manga, Ginyu is never seen or heard from again. In the anime, however, Ginyu continues making subsequent filler appearances as a frog. Here, he is discovered by Bulma and kept as her companion. After realizing that the frog understands human dialect, Bulma creates a device to translate his croaking into speech, which Ginyu in turn uses to betray Bulma with his regained ability to pronounce the Body Change technique. Seizing Bulma's body, Ginyu uses Bulma's airski to visit the site of Frieza and Goku's showdown, also attended by Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan; Bulma takes hold of the airski, and despite Ginyu's attempt to lose the frog, Bulma is able to reach her oblivious friends. Captain Ginyu attempted to pose as Bulma and watch the fight between Goku and Frieza, although he lets slip about his true identity when he blurted out cheers directed towards Frieza. Sensing that he ended up exposing himself, Ginyu wages an attack on the trio, before deciding to switch bodies with the most powerful of the three, Piccolo. Gohan comes to realize that the frog is in actuality Bulma, which leads him to throw Bulma in the path of the wave, reverting Ginyu to the shell of a frog once again, and restoring Bulma to her human body. Bulma and Ginyu are then blown away by the force of one of the blasts from Goku and Frieza's fight. They are eventually blown into a cliff by Goku's Spirit Bomb. Ginyu is eventually used to scout out to see where they are by Bulma, who is still sore about Ginyu's earlier betrayal. By the time Ginyu reports back to Bulma, she notices the immense aura overtaking an island in the vicinity: The same island Frieza, Goku, and Gohan are on as Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan. After a wish made to Porunga, the Eternal Dragon of Namek, Ginyu is later transported to Earth with all living beings on Namek except Goku and Frieza. Afterwards, Ginyu goes on to live among the frogs surrounding Capsule Corporation, apparently becoming the ruler of the pond. It is never revealed what becomes of the frog whose soul is within Ginyu's shell, save for one scene where he hops around the Earth forest where Porunga evacuates the people of Namek to Earth. Ginyu makes infrequent appearances in later episodes as a frog, such as outside Goku's house during Gohan's 11th birthday,Dragon Ball Z episode 171, "Memories of Gohan" and later when he is picked up by a Great Saiyaman-disguised Gohan, after an attempt by Sharpner to unmask him.Dragon Ball Z episode 209, "Camera Shy" Death in Dragon Ball GT]] Ginyu is ultimately killed when Kid Buu destroys the Earth. He makes his final appearance in Dragon Ball Z in Hell, after having apparently been reunited with his body, where he watches the fight between Goku and Kid Buu through a Crystal Ball along with Ogres and fellow ''Dragon Ball'' villains. It is also assumed that the frog reunited with its own body, as well. Captain Ginyu is shown again in the Super 17 Saga of Dragon Ball GT, but he is defeated again and sent back to Hell. Power level Captain Ginyu's power level in the manga, anime, video games (such as Legend of the Super Saiyan, Goku Gekitōden, and Dragon Ball Z: Sagas), and Daizenshuu is stated to be at 120,000. In the Famicom game Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza, Ginyu's battle power is 160,000. When Ginyu trades bodies with Goku, his power level decreases to 23,000 (as well as decreasing even further, according to Jeice's reading on his scouter in the English dub), as he could not unlock Goku's power. In the Super Famicom game Legend of the Super Saiyan, Ginyu's power level decreases to 33,000. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Body Change' – Ginyu's special ability to switch bodies. **'Body Change Special' – Used in ''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Cracker Formation' – A team attack with Frieza. Used in Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Crusher Ball' – Jeice's signature technique. Captain Ginyu uses it in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors. *'Exploding Wave' – One of Ginyu's techniques in Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza and Dragon Ball Z: Buyū Retsuden. He can also use it if he takes Goku's body in Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan. *'Full-Nelson' – A hold he performed on Goku. Ginyu broke the hold because he was able to place it only due to Jeice's intervention. *'Galaxy Dynamite' – A barrage of energy blasts. Also known as Parmesan Shower. *'Ginyu Special' – A High Speed Rush used in the ''Budokai'' series. *'Ginyu Strike' – Ginyu punches the opponent up in the air, and then he punches him more in mid-air and elbows him down again. Used in the Budokai series. **'Meteo Ginyu Strike' – Ginyu's meteor attack in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22. *'Ginyu Storm' – A team attack that is Captain Ginyu's Ultimate Attack in Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Got You!' – A physical technique he used against Goku. Named Dynamite Punch in Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors. *'Milky Cannon' – A Ki Blast of focused energy. In addition to the regular Milky Cannon, Ginyu uses a variation called Painful Awakening in the ''Butōden'' series. **'Triple Milky Cannon' – A variation of the Milky Cannon that is Captain Ginyu's ultimate attack in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. **'Dynamite Pressure' – A variation of the Milky Cannon used by Ginyu while he is in Goku's body. *'Processed Power Crush' – A jumping streak kick attack used in the Butōden series. In the Budokai series, Ginyu kicks the opponent up in the air, then he punches and kicks them down again, and finally Ginyu kicks his opponent in the back when he is down. *'Strong Jersey' – Ginyu charges the opponent at blinding speed with his elbow. Used in the Butōden series and the Budokai series. *'Ginyu Smash' – Ginyu created an energy sphere in front of him from his two hands joined together, then he slams the sphere with his open hands or a kick, hurling the it towards the opponent. It is one of his super attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Buyū Retsuden. *'Self-Harm' – Ginyu generally uses this technique before performing the Body Change. It is one of his Blast 1 in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. *'Fighting Poses': **'Special Fighting Pose 1' – One of Ginyu's fighting poses named in the Budokai series. This fighting pose is also one of Ginyu's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series, renamed SP Fighting Pose 5. **'Special Fighting Pose 2' – One of Ginyu's fighting poses named in the Budokai series. **'Ginyu Fighting Pose: Body' – One of Ginyu's fighting poses named in the ''Raging Blast'' series. **'Ginyu Fighting Pose: Heart' – One of Ginyu's fighting poses, named in the Raging Blast series. In Supersonic Warriors 2, this pose is named Special Pose and lowers the energy of Ginyu's opponent by 25%. **'Ginyu Fighting Pose: Technique' – One of Ginyu's fighting poses named in the Raging Blast series. It starts with the Special Fighting Pose 2 and is finished with the Special Fighting Pose 1. *'Telekinesis' – Used to transport the Namekian Dragon Balls to Frieza's spaceship. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Gekitō Tenkaichi Budōkai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buyū Retsuden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legend'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Sagas'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z TV game'' (Pinball mode) *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' *''Dragon Ball Online'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' (in story mode, and as the first boss in Hero Mode. After beating Ginyu when the Hero requests to take over the Ginyu Force, Ginyu gives the Hero his first Dragon Ball to summon Ultimate Shenron, when the Hero changes his mind and disagrees to leadership of the force) *''Dragon Ball Z For Kinect'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z'' Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Hideyuki Hori (Dragon Ball Z), Katsuyuki Konishi (Dragon Ball Kai) *Ocean Group Dub: Richard Newman *FUNimation Dub: Dale Kelly (originally), Brice Armstrong (all video games and remastered box sets), Robert Bruce Elliott (Dragon Ball Z Kai, and video games from Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 onwards) *Latin American Dub: César Soto, Octavio Rojas (DBZ Kai) *Portuguese Dub: Henrique Feist *Italian Dub: Marco Balzarotti *Brazilian Dub: Sergio Moreno *Polish Dub: Jacek Czyż *Hungarian Dub: Holl Nándor Trivia *Captain Ginyu's "Character Introduction" biography in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series states that Ginyu has used the Body Change technique numerous times in his career, and that his humanoid appearance in Dragon Ball Z is the result of a previous Body Change, rather than Ginyu's original shell. However, this is debatable, as after dying in the body of a Namek frog (the product of an awry Body Change), Captain Ginyu assumes this form during his stay in Hell. It may be possible, however, that this body was simply his preferred one, the one he had stayed in for the most time (even longer than the frog), or that the animators wanted to ensure he was recognized easily by the viewers. *Captain Ginyu has blue blood. This may be in reference to the term "Blue Blood", which refers to the royal class, seeing as Captain Ginyu is a captain, and he sees himself higher than all warriors. *Ginyu's true race is unknown, due to the fact that the body he had might not have been his original. However, he did state once that he and Jeice are mutants. *In Chi-Chi's commentary in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, she notes that Ginyu appears to like comic book heroes. Indeed, he does often strike poses like a hero. *In most English dubs of Dragon Ball Z, each of Captain Ginyu's voice actors also served as series narrators: Dale Kelly was the first narrator in the FUNimation dub (until he was replaced by Kyle Hebert), and Brice Armstrong was the narrator of the Dragon Ball anime series. Of note, even though Ginyu and the narrator are not the same voice actor in the English dub of Dragon Ball Z Kai, that series' narrator, Doc Morgan, sounds strikingly similar to Richard Newman (Ginyu's Ocean dub voice actor). *In the Remastered Ginyu Saga, where Ginyu is voiced by Brice Armstrong, Dale Kelly's voice is still used whenever Ginyu powers up, possibly due to Armstrong's age (of note, Armstrong retired shortly after the Remastered versions). *In Dragon Ball Z Kai, for the preview for "Surprise! Goku is Ginyu and Ginyu is Goku?!", Ginyu breaks the Fourth Wall by saying that he is taking charge and comments on changing the series name to "Ginyu Force Kai". Gallery See also *Captain Ginyu (Collectibles) References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Ginyu Force Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Villains